


Loving Jjaeni

by Jjaeni_Au



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjaeni_Au/pseuds/Jjaeni_Au
Summary: Jaehwan is in a relationship with Minhyun but then OngHwang happened. What would Daniel do when he finds out? Who would truly love Jaehwan in the end?





	Loving Jjaeni

"Jaehwan-ah, I'm really sorry. I never intended to fall in love with someone else while we are together. It just happened that whenever I see Seongwu, I feel attracted to him. "

Jaehwan maintained a poker face but deep inside he was really hurting. He wanted to end this conversation already.  
The cold air outside the balcony is not helping either. Jaehwan took a deep breath.

"Hyung, it's okay. I had a feeling it will come to this. The way you look at Seongwu hyung I knew one day you will end it with me, I..

Minhyun interrupted him, 

"It's not like that, I still like you a lot, I am also hurting that I am ending this with you now."

"No hyung, the moment you felt attracted to someone else is the same as you falling out of love with me. You can't ease the pain by telling me that. Let's just end this conversation already."

"No, Jaehwan, you don't understand, I-

"Hyung stop it, I totally understand, I'm not mad, you and Seongwu hyung have my blessing. Be happy okay. I'm gonna head to my room now to rest. We still have a morning practice tomorrow so you should rest too. Goodbye." 

Minhyun didn't have anything to say after what Jaehwan said and while Jaehwan was walking away, he grabbed his hand and he managed to say,

"I'm sorry Jaehwan-ah, I really am."

Jaehwan placed his other hand on top of Minhyun's and said,

"Don't be sorry hyung because you fell in love. I will be okay, goodbye."

And Jaehwan left the balcony and while going inside the apartment he noticed Seongwu waiting at the corner.

"Jaehwan, I'm sorry we never meant to hurt you."  
"Hyung, I'm okay, go fetch Minhyun hyung and tell him to rest, you too. I wish you guys happiness, goodbye."

Jaehwan walked to his room calmly but once he got into his room, he broke down. He covered his mouth to prevent himself from creating a noise. He's worried that Jisung might hear him from the other room. He then saw his guitar. He took it out of the case, his tears were flowing drop by drop to the body of his guitar. He then sat on his bed and started to play a sad melody trying to hide the sound of himself crying. He fell asleep while holding his guitar.

\---------------------------------------------------------

When Ong went to fetch Minhyun at the balcony, he was so heartbroken when he saw the state Minhyun was in. Minhyun was kneeling down, his fists both rest on top of his thighs, and you can see drops of tears falling down on those fists. 

"Minhyun, let's go inside, it's cold here."

Minhyun didn't even budge, instead he murmured:

"I hurt him. It hurts so much that I was the one who hurt him. I don't think I could forgive myself for hurting someone as pure as Jaehwan."

Ong felt a tiny bit of hurt when he heard that. He urged Minhyun to stand up.

"Jaehwan already forgave us, so you should also forgive yourself. He wants to see both of us happy."

Minhyun still crying responded to Ong,

"He said it's okay, he said that I should be happy with you, but his face when he said that... he pretends to be okay, I bet he's crying now in his room, I must go to him."

Ong is starting to get annoyed at Minhyun.

"Do you know what you are saying right now, huh? You were the one who decided to end it with him! Did you change your mind? You don't want us to be together now?"

It's like a whole bucket of ice was poured over Minhyun. 

"No baby, I want us to be together, that's why I ended it with him. I just can't stand seeing him hurt."

Ong hugged Minhyun. 

"It's okay baby, I understand. I feel bad about hurting him too. But we can't hide our feelings anymore. You love me and I love you. Come on compose yourself, let's get you back in to your room. We have an early practice tomorrow."

\----------------end of chapter 1---------------

**Author's Note:**

> Actually someone messaged me to publish it here. In case you're familiar with the story, I wrote this first in Wattpad. You can check the link in my twitter account @JjaeniAU


End file.
